


ETF Bromance

by AndleywriterBVB



Category: Escape the Fate
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndleywriterBVB/pseuds/AndleywriterBVB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escape the fate,romance,gayrelationship,gaysex,kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	ETF Bromance

**Author's Note:**

> My first escape the fate fanfiction,might not be as Good....

It was evening and Max and Ronnie wherry driving to a hotel with the tourbus.After a quarterone of driving they finally arrive. Ronnie and Max are roomed together again.Just because they are best friends.They never fight with eachother,they're like brothers of eachother other.They have know eachother from primaryschool.They like the same kind of music.


End file.
